Do Something
'''"Do Something" '''is the second episode of ''The L.A. Complex. ''It aired on Tuesday, January 17, 2012. Synopsis Abby is scared to get up on stage at her new job, but Alicia encourages her to not worry. After mentioning that Abby broke up with her boyfriend that morning, Alicia tells her to go to the champagne room to earn more money. Abby starts giving a lap dance to a man who could cast her in a movie and as he starts touching her, she freaks out and calls Alicia and the boss in. Abby doesn't realize that touching is allowed and throws a cup of water at the man in anger. She gets fired... Abby gets a call to audition of a role of a hooker, and heads to the audition, only to find Raquel there, who, in such a coincidence, was auditioning for the same part. Meanwhile, Connor gets Nick a job as a stand-in in his new show. Nick is really excited but Connor is getting pressure from his new job. He asks his co-star Katee to rehearse some lines in his trailer, and she agrees to come. But, she thought 'running some lines in his trailer' means code for sex. Connor says it's not and she leaves the trailer, feeling awkward. While working as stand-in, Nick decides to ask some female advice from the female stand-in he's working with. She explains to him that he talks to much and that he needs to trust his gut. Dynasty finally lets Tariq produce for an artist. He assigns him to Kaldrick King, who is one of the toughest rappers to work with in the business. Tariq arrives at his house, ready to get to work but Kaldrick wants him to go through a test before the start. Kaldrick wants Tariq to take him to somewhere important. After Tariq shows him the record store, Kaldrick freaks out and tells him that he ''doesn't ''want to talk about music. Tariq decides to show him The Lux next, but Kaldrick disagrees again. Tariq has had enough of Kaldrick and explains to him that he doesn't really have anywhere called special. All he does all day is work and sleep, and that's that. Kaldrick finally loosens up and says they should have lunch. Alicia gets a callback for her audition but she has to leave her shift at the club. Her boss won't let her and a customer is demanding her for a dance. Alicia is forced to go to the champagne room but it turns out, the customer, who's name is Rick, is actually covering for her. He tells her to go the callback and he'll just wait there in the champagne room for her to come back. Alicia thanks him and leaves the club to go her callback. Later, Alicia races back and explains to him that she didn't make it. Both of them have a conversation and Alicia finds out that Rick is a struggling actor who's trying to get back in the business. Once a famous child actor, now a struggling adult and he realizes that the entertainment biz is even harder. Rick offers to buy her a drink and invites her to an event red carpet that night. Alicia gets to be on the red carpet and Rick is introducing her to various people. He drives her home and they kiss good night. Tariq and Kaldrick finally have a real conversation over lunch as the two bond over similar childhoods. A fan suddenly comes out and takes a picture of Kaldrick. Angered, Kaldrick stomps over to where the fan was and pushes him to the ground. Kaldrick takes Tariq to a strip club, where he explains that his fans like the 'gangster Kal'. Tariq explains to him that he needs to change, but Kaldrick counters saying that his fans won't want him to change. Tariq gives in his two cents and says that Kaldrick should stay true to himself. Thankfully, Kaldrick gives him the job of producer. Raquel is very confident about her audition but loses it quickly after spotting lots of other names in the login book. Outside, Raquel and Abby talk until Abby asks where Connor's set is. Raquel explains that dropping by someone's set unannounced is lame. The landlord of The Lux kicks Abby out again, and Abby goes to Nick for some help. He gladly accepts and he allows her to stay with him in his one-bed apartment at the complex. Connor decides to hang out with Raquel but then he realizes that he got a missed call from Abby. He tries to call her back, but she's too busy with Nick back at his room talking. Raquel is getting frustrated that she hasn't gotten a call about her audition until she glances over and sees Abby celebrating with Nick. It turns out, Abby got the part. Abby is ecstatic and Nick decides to listen to the stand-in advice he got earlier and lean in to kiss Abby. Before it happens, she stops him and says that they should just be friends. He lies and says he's alright with it. Back at Kaldrick's house, both of them listen to music and as if Kal can't shock us even more, he leans in and kisses Tariq. Awkward. Appearances *Aaron Abrams as Ricky Lloyd *Kate Todd as Katee *Kristopher Turner as Cam *Jordan Johnson-Hinds as Kevin Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1